happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tickle Torment Future/Chapter 3
This article is about the third chapter of the Happy Peep episode Tickle Torment Future. Plot (After Perxio and Light left to fight Darksmoke, meanwhile in a rockberg of Penguin Hell) *Mumble: Where am I? *Phoenix: Mumble? *Mumble: Phoenix? *Phoenix: Mumble, it's you, and I know, we are in a place called "Penguin Hell." This is where our friend was brought to when he was captured. He is currently trying to get things back to the way they were before he came here. We must hope that we can get back to Antarctica. *Mumble: Sure and EVERYBODY WAKE UP! *Raul: Huh? *Lombardo: Our future counterparts are gone! *Rinaldo: It's okay Lombardo, we can save the future together! *Lombardo: But were already brave since we defeated the skuas on the same day when Erik was born. *Rinaldo: But, you don't remember anything. *Phoenix: One thing, is our friend is with us and is going to help us restore the future to how it's supposed to be. *Erik: Yeah! *Mumble: Let's go. (In Darksmoke's Cave Lair) *Darksmoke: So Darktisk, how are the heroes doing? *Lord Darktisk: There here at last, but we have to stop them on time. *Darksmoke: Well, i really want Mumble and Light to die as my most wanted enemies. *Lord Darktisk: So, that's better. *Perxio: Hey you! *Darksmoke: WHAT? *Lord Darktisk: It can not be! *Perxio: Oh yes it is. It is YOU who will die, just like the others who died! YOU are SO going down! *Darksmoke: *forms into Darkguin* Oh really? *Perxio: YES! So your going down. *Darkguin: Oh, you have to beat me. *Perxio: You will join your dead friends and Antarctica will thrive once again! (Perxio quickly makes his move and attacks Darkguin, also sending him into the lava area.) *Perxio: WE DID IT! *Lord Darktisk: NO! MY MINION ENEMY! *Light: Now What Darktisk? (The bubbles were coming out of the lava which Darkguin is coming back) *Perxio: What is that? *Light: Darkeo was better but how can Darkguin survived the lava attack? *Perxio: No! He's still alive! *Lord Darktisk: YES! (As Darkguin roars and transform into a Bug-guin Monster, the music "Only a Chilling Elegy" from Dragon Ball Z Kai begins to play.) *Darksmoke: DARKTISK!!! *Lord Darktisk: DARKSMOKE! I REVIVIED YOU BACK TO LIFE! BUT NOW, YOUR DEAD! *uses his wand to attack Darksmoke* What? *Darksmoke: Hehehehehehehehheheheheehehehhe! It's time to say goodbye Darktisk *uses his death beam attack and shoot it to Darktisk*. *Lord Darktisk: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies from the death beam attack*. *Perxio: What? *Light: I can't belived it? He killed him as being revived back to Antarctica. *Darksmoke: *lands on Perxio and Light* Now guys, the end is near and i am here to KILL YOU! *Perxio: Alright. *Light: Let's go. *Perxio: On the contrary, it is us who will KILL YOU, once and for all! (Perxio uses his super strength to get Darksmoke off of her and his friend, and then uses that power to throw Darksmoke into the lava area) *Darksmoke: YOU! STUPID BOY! *get off the lava*. *Light: Not again. (Perxio attacks Darksmoke once again) *Darksmoke: Ooooh! Ooooh! STUPID BOY! *Perxio: *yells* I AM NOT!! YOU ARE!! (Perxio forces Darksmoke to the ground in anger) *Light: Perxio!? What are you doing? *Perxio: Leave now. You be the hero to stop the rest of the dark clouds while i fight Darksmoke. *Light: But, were parthers. *Perxio: I SAID, LEAVE NOW! AND FIND MUMBLE AND THE OTHERS! *Light: *shocks* Mumble HappyFeet? *Perxio: YEAH YOU DUMB SIS SIS HEAD! *Light: YEAH! I'M GETTING THE HECK OUT OF HERE! *leaves to find Mumble and the others*. *Darksmoke: Let's finish this. *Perxio: It would be my honor to finish this battle with you. (Meanwhile in the other side of Penguin Hell) *Raul: This walking sucks, and how long are we gonna take? *Phoenix: I don't know. *Mumble: There is a battle going on and we have to find where the battle is taking place. *Ramón: I know right tallboy. *Phoenix: Well, this walking is worth it if we are to find where the battle is taking place. I know you don't like it, but you're gonna have to be patient. *Terry: Come on, we don't have much time! ("Dark Horse" by Katy Perry begins to play when the Emperors and the Adelies begins to go on a quest to find Darksmoke. In the crack area, the Amigos were walking in tip ways but the crack was about to fall and the Amigos run fast as they can. Mumble was walking in tapping toes in the rocks to not get burn by the lava. Erik, Atticus, Ashley, and Lauren, quicky run fast as getting to the hole and made it out of the cave. The song ends.) *Mumble: I hate this place. *Angelo: What can we do now? *Phoenix: I don't know, but we must still hurry and get back what's ours before its too late. Our friend has already turned Antarctica back to normal. That is buying us time to get to him. (Light appears) *Mumble: Hey, who are you? *Light: My name is Light the Emperor Penguin from the future and Darksmoke is causing everything to destroy the future and we need to go back to the past, right? *Phoenix: That's right. We need to go back to the past. *???: Going back to the past? *Mumble: WHAT??? *Darklisa: I'm back Mumble! *Mumble: You! stupid cloud! *Darklisa: I have all of my dark clouds in my side left so Darksmoke can be happy. *Phoenix: You freakin' fool! Why would you say that? *Darklisa: Because, it is my plan to stop you. *Phoenix: On the contrary, it is us who will stop you. You will lose this fight and we shall win. *Darklisa: Sure and Dark clouds ATTACK! (Phoenix and the few penguins with him attack, which here the fight begins. Mumble uses his water blaze to defeat the dark clouds and Erik uses his rock attack on all the dark clouds except Darklisa.) *Darklisa: NO! IT CAN'T BE! *Phoenix: Oh yes it is! It can be and it WILL be! We will win this fight! You are so going down! *Darklisa: NO! *uses lazer beam*. *Phoenix: WATER SPIN! *uses water spin on Darklisa and she dies*. *Light: Alright! We did it! *Phoenix: Ha, yeah we did! Now it's time to take down Darksmoke. *Raul: Come on Amigos, we don't have much time. (Meanwhile in a rock circle, all of the future counterparts were living and staying during the Hell era in their trap cell from Darksmoke) *Baby Mumble: Me as an adult is gone! what is wrong with this world? *Baby Ramón: I don't know smallboy. *Baby Esequiel: Can anybody keep it down, i'm trying to invent something for escaping. *Baby Seymour: This is bad and now, were doom! (Back at the fight) *Darksmoke: So, you have any of your last words to DIE! *Perxio: Yeah, you leave my friends alone! You are the one who will die! *Darksmoke: GRRRRRRRRRRRR! I would like to destroy all worlds and everything will be mine! *Perxio: You can say that all you want, but it's NOT happening. *Darksmoke: What?........But....i...have transform into a Bug-guin Monster. *Phoenix: Well, we still have a fight to take care of. *Darksmoke: Yeah. (Outside of the broken lair) *Phoenix: First Terry, give me the kids. I will let the tickle machine decide what is done with them. The kids will stay will NOT die, instead they will receive a long tickle torment while we fight. *Terry: Phoenix? The Super Tickle Torment 9000 machine has been broke down, so the kids will watch the fight as well. *Phoenix: WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? *Edwin: Stop it you two! He defeated King Polar once as a chick but now, he's here to stop Darksmoke with his ice stick. *Ashley: But it's a stupid thing to use. *Terry: By the way, any of you kids will stay with me and play with my ice stick while the Emperors and the Adelies will stop Darksmoke. *Shippo: Right. *Phoenix: Alright, you kids can watch the fight. Just go over to the wall and watch us fight. Oh, Darksmoke, this must be a fair fight, which means we use ONLY ourselves. NO weapons will be used. That's what a fair fight is. *Perxio: Hey! who said that? *Darksmoke: Oh.......oh......oh........oh....no....it...can...not....be....IT'S MUMBLE! *look at the penguins outside*. *Mumble: Darksmoke! *Light: Want my revenge now! *Perxio: Hey Light! you brought all of my friends here! Thank you so much! *Light: Your welcome Perxio. *Phoenix: Hey, what is Perxio doing out there? *Perxio: Do you not remember? I was brought here by Darksmoke after I had fallen asleep. Now I say we work together and get this fight taken care of. *Darksmoke: Sure. *Phoenix: In that case, we should stop talking and start fighting. *Darksmoke: Let's go. (As the fight starts, Phoenix uses his water spalsh on Darksmoke and make him fall to the rocks.) *Darksmoke: YOU! STUPID BOY! *Phoenix: Ha ha and i see about that. *Darksmoke: FOOL! YOU DON'T SAY A CHANCE! *Phoenix: Water beats fire. We penguins will win this battle. *Angelo: Yeah. *Raphael: And super cool. *Phoenix: It's time to finish what we started. *Darksmoke: Show me what you got. (Phoenix uses a kick on Darksmoke and take him to the cliffs) *Erik: Did you see that? *Atticus: Yeah. *Terry: This is awesome! (Back at the battle) *Edwin: While Terry is babysitting the kids, were going to the cliffs where Phoenix and Darksmoke is. *Phoenix: And now, you die for good! *Darksmoke: You dumb fool! *Phoenix: I'll show you about that. *Darksmoke: *power up* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mumble: What was that? *Ramón: I don't know Tallboy. *Angelo: Woah! *Amigos: Oh my god! *Elian: So crazy! *Terry: Really? *Lauren: He's even meaner than the last one. *Phoenix: You can't stop us! We can and will stop you! (Phoenix does a roundhouse kick with combination of his water move) *Darksmoke: Nooooo!!!! (Back in the Cave Hole Cell) *Esequiel: Come on, this have to work. *Baby Esequiel: What's the matter Esequiel? *Esequiel: Go build your own and i make my own to stop Darksmoke for stealing my tickle torment machine. (Now back at the battle) *Rinaldo: GUYS! STOP ACTING LIKE BABIES AND FIGHT LIKE AN AMIGO! *Angelo: We got it! *Enrique: Right. *Phoenix: This battle is almost over, so we will finish this like we mean it. *Raul: Yes. *Lombardo: Good. *Nestor: Much better than the last one. *Phoenix: Got that right. Now, let's finish this. *Darksmoke: Let's go. (Angelo used snowball attack on Darksmoke and make his power go down. Phoenix uses his water kick on Darksmoke and defeated him quicky.) *Darksmoke: Esequiel, ESEQUIEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Perxio: What? is he talking about the popular tickle inventor? *Darksmoke: I must find him *flies away*. *Phoenix: Oh no you don't *goes after Darksmoke.* (Back in the cave cell) *Young Adult Esequiel: Esequiel, were doing very good on that laser invention. *Esequiel: Very well. *Kid Angelo: Guys, Esequiel is doing something special! *Baby Mumble: Wow. *Kid Estefan: Oh yes. *Kid Enrique: Beautiful. (Phoenix, however, is going after Darksmoke and is going to deal with him personally.) *Mumble: HE'S RUNNING AWAY! *Terry: LET'S GO AFTER HIM! *Erik: Yeah and he will pay! *Edwin: You kids can come too and be careful, watch out for the lava. *Shippo: Right. (Back in the Cave Cell) *Baby Esequiel: Is the evil dark cloud defeated yet? *Kid Elian: Not yet, i am trying to think. *Baby Mumble: Do you guys, have a plan? *Kid Raul: We don't! *Kid Raphael: That's right, i can't even go to the water anymore in my world. *Kid Amigos: Then, what's the point. *Everyone: WE DON'T KNOW! *Esequiel: Everyone be quiet! I AM TRYING TO INVENT SOMETHING TO STOP DARKSMOKE! *Kid Estevan: Yeah guys. *???: Well, Well, Well, Who is here? *Esequiel: Oh no! it's...............the..........dark.........cloud.........monster. *Darksmoke: THAT'S RIGHT ESEQUIEL, I AM HERE TO TICKLE YOU ALL! *Everyone: OH NO! (All of the future counterparts were running and getting tickled all the time.) *Phoenix: Guys! we have to make it quick! *Angelo: Let's do it and come on, were wasting time! *Phoenix: Right, so we can finish this off and save the world. (Back in the Cave Cell) *Kid Angelo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT'S SO TICKLY. *Kid Amigos: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! THIS IS AWESOME. *Esequiel: Come on machine! Come on! make it work! (Outside the Cave Cell) *Phoenix: We need to finish this battle and save the world! *Mumble: Look! Darksmoke is there! *Phoenix: I see him! He is so going down! *Ramón: Were too short to climb up there to the cell! (Back inside of the Cave Cell) *Esequiel: NO! COME ON MACHINE! YOU CAN DO IT WELL! *Darksmoke: Hoo hoo! i'm tickling you. *Baby Mumble: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I LOVE IT DARKSMOKE! *Darksmoke: ESEQUIEL, YOUR NEXT *Esequiel: NO! *Darksmoke: Very well. (The Super Laser Gun 19000 machine is now working well.) *Esequiel: Yes! and let's end this. *Darksmoke: Oh No! OH NO! *Esequiel: DIE NOW! *shoots laser to Darksmoke*. *Darksmoke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL COME BACK SOMEDAY!!! (Darksmoke was melting, burning, and freezing all the time and begins to die as well.) *Erik: That was fast. *Phoenix: Alright! Darksmoke is finally gone for sure! *Shippo: Yippy! We did it! *Angelo: FINALLY! HE'S GONE FOR SURE. (All the worlds and futures were now going back to normal.) *Gloria: Oh my, i'm alive! *Miss Viola: Oh Gloria, were back! *Bo: But no Erik and Uncle Mumble? (In the Water) *Bill: WOO HOO! WE DID IT! WERE BACK AT THE SWARM! *Will: And i'm one in a krillion. (In Elephant Seal Beach) *Shane: Daddy, were back. *Darren: The big light is gone forever. *Bryan: I know my sons. (In Cape Adare) *Roy the Elder: YES! WERE FINALLY HOME! *Xever the Elder: ALRIGHT! *Montay: Thank god, were safe! (In Snow Hill Island) *Catherine: Oh Phoenix and Shippo, i hope you come back someday since the light is gone. (Now back at the Cave Cell, all of the future counterparts except for the present Esequiel are miraging their spirits and returning to their future timelines at their homes.) *Esequiel: I have saved the world at last. Now it is time to escape! *uses his Super Laser Gun 19000 and shoots it as a hole and escapes to land off and falls to land on the rocks*. (Outside of Penguin Hell) *Light: Esequiel. *Phoenix: Your still alive? *Esequiel: Yes, but we can't return home for good. *Everyone: WHAT? *Atticus: NO FAIR! NOT AGAIN! *Terry: Scrap! Were stuck! *Esequiel: I was the one to kill Darksmoke and the Super Tickle Torment 9000 machine has broke down and i'm still planning to create a new one in the fu- (The earthquake of Penguin Hell was hitting and self-destructioning itself) *Mumble: Oh No! The whole entire dimension is getting destroyed! *Phoenix: This is all your fault Perxio, when you fall asleep, Darksmoke picks you up in Penguin Hell and started an earthquake and you shouldn't wake up at the time you left Penguin-Land! *Perxio: No! this isn't happening! (The lava were popping out the sky and destroyed the Cave Cell) *Esequiel: GUYS! WE HAVE TO RUN! *Phoenix: Let's go! TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE EPISODE Next: Tickle Torment Future/Epilogue Previous: Tickle Torment Future/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep Category:Chapters